The present invention relates generally to electric vehicles, and more particularly to an electric vehicle including a pair of rear steerable drive wheels.
A Published Japanese Patent Application No. H4(1992)-103467 (hereinafter referred to as “JP4-103467”) shows a four-wheeled electric vehicle which includes a drive motor for independently driving each of its road wheels on an associated one of its axles, and a steering motor for independently steering each of its road wheels on an associated one of its kingpins. The range of the steer angle of each of the road wheels is larger than or equal to 180°.